A Whole New World
by Irish Princes426
Summary: What if there was a third Green child?  What if Johnston and Gail Green had another child after Jake and it turned out to be a daughter?
1. Introduction

TITLE: A Whole New World

RAITING: T

FULL SUMMARY: What if there was another Green child to make a total of 3? What if Johnston and Gail Green had another child after Jake and it turned out to be a daughter? Here is my take on how this daughter could play into the story on "Jericho." This story mainly takes place with the Green family.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH NOR DO I KNOW ANYONE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE TELEVISION SHOW JERICHO. I AM A FAN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had a dream one night about me in the town of Jericho. I told my sister about it and we started talking about what would happen if the Green's had a daughter. Then of course we talked about how cool it would to be related to Jake Green (who doesn't love Skeet). Anyway I thought that it would make a good story so I decided to write it down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I am not going to write this story so that is goes on an episode by episode basis. I am going to skip around to some of the more important and prominent events that happened in the series. Also, some of the stuff you remember from the show might be a little different, but I had to do that because of the new character. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: I know enough all ready. Don't worry this is the last one. Any ideas or comments who may have are greatly appreciated. If something doesn't seem right with the show I may have had to tweak it a little for the story (this is fiction, right). I hope you enjoy this story because I am enjoying working on it. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is as simple as that.


	2. Prologue

**About 4 1/2 years before the bomb:**

Elizabeth Green took a three point shot and bounced the ball of the rim. In the stands, her father signed and shook his head. His wife looked over at him, "What?" Johnston looked over at her with a look that said "how could you not know?" Now it was Gail's turn to sign and shake her head. "It's not like it's the actual game Johnston. This is just the pre game work out. She's just working out the kinks."

"She's not concentrating." He was right. Elizabeth was not concentrating. She was to busy looking around the stands, looking for someone in particular. It seemed like every shot she put up missed. She nearly started crying after missing a simple lay up. She needed to get her head in the game…and fast. It was a big game. The entire town was there to watch her. Well, almost the entire town. She took a foul shot and watched as it went swoosh in the net. At least something was falling. "At least something fell," her father said.

"Enough," Gail said, lightly smacking him in the arm. "Don't make me make them kick you out." Johnston glared at his wife because he knew she was not kidding. "Then tell me what she's looking at."

"It's not what she is looking at, it's who she's looking for."

"He's not coming."

"She sent him an email after the last game and told him this was the game. That's what he told her to do and that's what she did."

"If he was coming, he would be here. This better not screw her up."

"It won't," Eric said, coming to sit behind them with his wife, April. "I talked to her."

"You talked to her," Gail and Johnston said in unison, surprised.

"Yeah." Gail and Johnston still looked surprised. "Jake's not here, so I have to do the pep talk thing. I am the only big brother she has left ya know." The buzzer sounded, letting everyone know the game was about to start. "She's not wearing her wrist brace," April said. Eric laughed. "Stop playing doctor and start playing supportive sister-in-law."

"I'm both. She needs to wear it if she doesn't want to screw that wrist up anymore." Eric smiled and kissed his wife. "That is why I love you." The announcer announced the visiting team's starters and head coach. "And now," he boomed. "Your starting line up for your Jericho Wildcats." The crowd roared. "At guard, number 3, co-captain. senior Shelly Kimble. At guard, number 7, senior, Alyssa Powell. At forward, number 23, senior Laura Simpson. At forward, number 12, senior Vanessa Vote. And playing center, number 35, captain, senior Elizabeth Green." Elizabeth greeted her teammates and the other team to the entire crowd cheering for her. When she got back to her team she asked, "What happens if I don't score tonight?" Her four team mates punched her in the arm. "This," they said in unison as they did it.

"And now my arms hurt to much to shoot the ball," Elizabeth said laughing. The team had a small huddle before setting up to start the game. The announcer came back to tell everyone: "Before we start we need to give the Elizabeth Green point update. Coming into tonight Elizabeth has 987 points. Good luck Wildcats." Elizabeth hated the point update. It just put more pressure on her, especially since tonight was the night she was expected to go over 1,000. As she took her spot in the center of the court to jump to start the game, she took one last look around. He wasn't coming. She was ok with that. She had a game to play. She looked over to her family. They sat in the same spot every game. Eric made a shooting motion. Elizabeth turned to face the girl she was jumping against. The referee through the ball in the air. Elizabeth tapped it to Alyssa and went to work on another milestone in her basketball career.

**

* * *

**

**About 6 months before the bomb**

Jake pushed his way through the crowds of people to find his seat. After sitting down, he took a few minutes to catch his breath before checking his watch: twenty minutes to game time. If he knew he had that much time, he wouldn't have rushed and nearly knocked over ten people. He looked down at the court looking for the one person he was there to see. He saw her, laughing with the rest of her teammates as they made their way onto the court to do some pre game warm ups. No one knew he was going to be there, even him. Luckily for him, he was able to get a last minutes plane ticket to Kansas. He cheered to himself as he watched his sister make three, three point shots in a row.

The emails had stopped almost four years ago. Elizabeth was the only person who knew the email address he was using when he was away. Like everyone else she didn't know here he was, just that he was gone. She was really the only person he wanted to stay in touch with. It was funny how they were 10 years apart (yes, Elizabeth was an oops) and still were as really close. It was probably because his parents always made him watch her because Eric was the oldest and had his own life. He wanted to be at that game, but there was no way for him to get there even though he really wanted to be…needed to be. He was the one that got her started in the sport. She was mad and she had every right to be. It was one of the biggest games in her career: the game she scored her 1000 point and helped to lead her team even closer to another championship. That was why he needed to be there for this game. If the Kansas Jayhawks won this game they would be headed to the Final Four. He wasn't going to miss another big game.

He had forgot how nerve racking it was to watch her play. As the older brother it was his job to protect her from people beating her up. Now he could only watch as people elbowed and slapped her right and left. He kept having to remind himself that she can handle it, and probably dish it out, better than anyone. One of the things he made sure to look at was to see if she was wearing her wrist brace. She got injured her freshman year and now needed to wear the brace, even though she hated it. She said it interfered with her shot, but what did she know.

The point guard called a play and Elizabeth went from being a guard to a forward in a matter of seconds. He watched as she posted up underneath the basket, waiting to be passed the ball. "Just pass it to her," Jake heard himself say. He looked around to see if anyone heard him. No one was really paying attention. When she finally got the ball in her hands, she turned to try to make the lay up. Since the girl guarding her was in the way, she spun around and shot the ball. She knew the shot wasn't going to go in, but she also knew the girl had no choice but to foul her, which she did. Jake jumped up and cheered. He was the one who taught her that. Elizabeth made her way to the foul line and sunk two foul shots like it was nothing. "That's it Lizzie,' Jake screamed. "Way to go." This time the people around him looked at him funny. "What? She's my sister."


	3. Everything Changes

**The day of the bomb**

It had been years since Jake had set foot in the Jericho Public Library. The last time was when he was in high school and no he wasn't there to study. There weren't many people there being that it was the middle of the day so Elizabeth was easy to spot. He walked over to the table and took the seat in front of her. "Working hard or hardly working," he asked. Elizabeth looked up at him and then back down at what she was doing. "Working hard?" She put up her index finger and continued to write. When she was done she closed her book and notebook and threw her pen in her purse. "Outside," she said. "They frown on talking in here." Jake followed her outside and down the stairs. "Ok so…," Jake stared, but was interrupted by Elizabeth giving him a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Around. You know, doing stuff. Not being here. You get the picture."

"You missed the funeral."

"Yeah. I was away, couldn't make it home."

"Just like the 1000 point game," Elizabeth said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Dad's pissed."

"I figured that one out."

"Duh. You had to see the parents to find out where I was. Did you get your money?"

"No."

"Me either. Dad says I can't have it until I graduate."

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you be there now."

"There is an art to scheduling classes Jake. My last class of the week ends Thursdays at 10 and that gives me until Sunday night if I want to come home. It just so happens that my Monday morning class is canceled next week, so I don't have to be back until my five o'clock class. I had a paper to do, need some quiet, so I decided to come home." Jake nodded, agreeing with her logic. He picked up her right arm and looked at the brace on her wrist. "I was fooling around with the team last week. Got it bent back a little far," Elizabeth said, answering the question she knew was coming. "Dr. Green said I have to wear for a few weeks so everything can get aligned back in the right spot."

"Dr. Green."

"Yeah, when April starts getting on me about the wrist I call her Dr. Green because that's who she is." Jake laughed. The two stood in silence for a minute. "Your leaving again."

"Come on Lizzie you know there is no place for me here anymore."

"This is your home dummy."

"Yeah where your dad, who happens to be the mayor, can't stand the site of you."

"Your exaggerating."

"Am I?" Elizabeth looked at the ground and sighed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth gave him the yeah right look. "Seriously I don't know. I'm just going." Elizabeth gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well, it was really good to see you." Jake hugged her back and gave her a kiss. "You bet Lizzie." She watched as he walked to the car. "Oh Lizzie. When you guys play Kentucky again, don't take the Elite Eight loss out on that number 33. Those ref's made some horrible calls. They cost you guys the game." Elizabeth smiled. "Next time I'll have to sit where they can hear me. Maybe then they will get it right." Elizabeth looked at him, surprised. Did he just say next time? "I had to make up for missing that 1000 point game, didn't I?"

**

* * *

**

**After the bomb**

The last time Elizabeth saw Town Hall this chaotic they were having their Christmas party. She made her way to find her father. No one every questioned her walking back there. Today, she didn't think anyone knew she was there. "Eric either find someone to find your sister or go yourself. I want to find her before your mother panics when she's not home," Johnston ordered.

"Found her," Elizabeth said.

"Oh thank god," Johnston said walking over to hug his daughter.

"Anyone have an explanation to the big mushroom cloud in the sky," Elizabeth asked as she hugged her brother. Both Eric and Johnston shook their heads no. "Jesus. I tried to call mom, but I can't get in touch with her. All there is is static."

"The phones aren't working," Gray Anderson told her. Elizabeth gave him the who asked you looked. "Who invited the talking idiot," she asked. Gray didn't look hurt. He knew she didn't like him, especially when he announced he was running against her father for major. "Lizzie, come on," her father said.

"Sorry. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Go home and let your mother know you're all right."

"Dad." Johnston looked at Eric and then back at his daughter. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Go home and let your mother know you are all right. That is how you can help me."

"Watching mom?"

"Lizzie I am sure I have plenty for you to help with here, but your mother will not hear of it. If for some strange reason she does get back her and I will put you to work with your brother. Is that ok with you?" Elizabeth shook her head yes and hugged her father and brother before leaving. She got halfway to the door when she turned around and called out, "Dad."

"Yeah honey."

"What about Jake?"


	4. Not Going Anywhere

"Thought you were leaving." Jake hobbled around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the clinic's exam room. "I still might." Elizabeth laughed. "Where are you gonna go?" She looked as he favored his injured leg. "And how ya gonna get there? Car's kinda broke and…uh…ain't walking very far on that leg." Jake jumped up to sit on the bed in the room. "Good point." He winched. Shouldn't have done that. Elizabeth laughed at him again. "Suck it up." She jumped up on the bed next to him. "You really had us worried big brother." Jake put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Sorry baby sister." He kissed the top of her head. "You ok," he asked.

"Honestly I am scared out of my mind."

"You're not the only one. Everyone is probably in the same boat."

"I just spent the past six hours going over every possible scenario of who, why, and how. Then I started thinking about what we need to do now. How we need to get try to get things back as normal as possible. You know, stuff like that."

"Our first woman president hard at work." Elizabeth gave him the you have to be kidding me look. "Never wanted to be president. To much work involved. Way to much pressure."

"I'm surprised you weren't hounding Dad to let you help him out."

"I did. He gave me the job of babysitting Mom. Hence the long hours of doing nothing but thinking."

"I heard that," Gail said, standing in the doorway. She went over to her child and gave them each a hug and kiss. Johnston and Eric appeared behind her. The family looked at each other, everyone silent. It had been a long time since they were all together in the same room. No one thought that a tragedy like this would be what brought them together. Elizabeth broke the silence, because, well, that's usually what she did. "So Dad, what's the game plan?" Johnston looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No idea sweetheart. I guess I really need to come up with something, don't I?"

"You are the mayor." The family laughed and it felt good. "Well," Johnston said. "if the future mayor in the room had some ideas I would love to hear them." The family looked at Elizabeth, who looked back kind of annoyed. "Not going to be mayor. Never wanted to be. To much work and to much pressure. I'm a behind the scenes girl." Again the family laughed together and again it felt good. Jake put a hand to his head. It hurt to laugh. This caused the family to laugh harder. "Wow, didn't think I would hear laughter. Everyone in this town is kind of…down," April said, coming in to check on Jake.

"Let me tell you it helps," Gail said. "We were just seeing if the next Mayor Green had any suggestions of her own of what the Jericho government should do now."

"To much work and to much pressure. Not Lizzie's cup of tea. I see her working at FEMA or something like that"

"And this is why I like Dr. Green better then all of you. She get's me," Elizabeth said, getting up to stand next to April.

"Dr. Green," April asked.

"The second you let me take this annoying thing off my wrist you will be April again." April laughed. Gail was right, it did feel good to laugh. "Listen to me missy. You will be playing again and when you do, you don't want to be injured, do you?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at April and then glared at Eric. "You had to marry a doctor, didn't you?" The family laughed again, much to the dismay of the lady walking past the door. They were probably wondering why anyone could be laughing at a time like this. "Alright everyone funs over," April said, always the doctor. "You need to get Jake home he needs his rest." The Green family got ready to leave. "April has a point," Johnston said, pulling his daughter aside. "April has a point. You have been a crisis solver for your whole life. That is what that poli. sci. degree would have gotten you into. Tomorrow me, you, and Eric will sit down and sort things out. I really want your opinions on what to do honey. Sound good to you?"

"Thank you so much dad." Elizabeth was really excited. She always wanted to work with her dad. The only downside was the situation that got her to live her wish. "I won't let you down." Johnston gave his daughter a huge hug. "Now make sure your brother gets home." And with that he was walking out of the door with the rest of the family. "I have to baby sit Jake now," Elizabeth screamed down the hall. "SO…NOT…FAIR!!!" She turned to face her brother who had met her at the doorway. "So," was all she said.

"Not going anywhere."


	5. Block Party

"Oh my god it was amazing," Elizabeth said to her friends. "He was so calm and then boom, Gray gets a fist in the stomach. Best day ever. Dad thinks no one saw. He was right. The only one who did see was me, but that is only because I was so hoping something would happen."

"If only your dad had thrown him out a window," one of her friends said. Elizabeth thought about that for a second. That would be fun, but she didn't want to see anyone seriously hurt, even Gray Anderson. She wanted him around long enough for him to see that he was no match for the Green family. "Why do you hate Gray Anderson so much," another friend asked.

"He has had it out for my family since like as long as I can remember. He stopped announcing the girls basketball games the second he found out I made varsity. Probably didn't want to have to say anything good about it."

"Or maybe its because he was working on his mayoral campaign?"

"Again, to go after our family. He is so consumed to find out that something went wrong in that mine just so he can prove to this town that my father is not fit for the job." Elizabeth sighed and looked around. Everyone in town had gathered outside town hall for a nighttime cookout. The town was not going to let what was left at Gracie's go to waste. "I'm hungry," Elizabeth said, slapping her hands down on the table.

"Well if the Jericho Five would get their assess out of their seats, maybe the time would go faster," Eric said, coming up to their table with April and their parents. Shelly Kimble, Alyssa Powell, Laura Simpson, Vanessa Vote., and Elizabeth Green had been referred to as the Jericho Five since they started playing basketball together, way back in second grade. At first it was just the families of the girls that referred to them as the Jericho Five. In their junior year of high school, when all the girls had made varsity, it became a nickname the entire town used for the group of girls. When all five were seniors, they were all starters. It was their best year together and also the best year of girls basketball in Jericho. All of the headlines and stories in the local newspaper mentioned them, sometimes by name, but mostly as the Jericho Five. "Come on girls I got a job for you," Johnston said. "Why don't you go set up a table for the plates and stuff?" All the girls signed as they got up to complete Johnston's request. "I don't know what those girls would do if they didn't have each other," Gail said.

"Thank God we don't have to think about that," her husband said.

* * *

"Lizzie can I talk to you for a sec," Jake asked his sister.

"Be right back," she said to her friends. She turned to her brother. "What's up?'

"You tell me. Rumor has it Gray Anderson and Dad got into a little scuffle. I asked Eric, but he said to talk to you because you were on your way there." Elizabeth looked around and walked with Jake to a more secluded part of the street. This was something that had to stay between them. "Gray has a problem with how Dad handled the whole fallout and we need shelter thing. He thinks that is why Scott Rennie died. Dad kind of gut punched him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone who was in town hall knows about the fight, but I don't really know how many people know about the punch. Dad brought the fight into his office before he did that. I think I was the only one still paying attention." Elizabeth looked around again to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "I'm worried about Gray. He started his campaign for mayor a few months ago. If there is still an election, this whole bomb thing just might be enough to fuel his fire and help him get votes. And if he does win, well, this town will go to, and excuse my language, shit."

"Gray Anderson, mayor?" Elizabeth shook her head, confirming her last statement. "He hate the fact that our family has been in charge for so long. He wants a change and he thinks he's it. He's worried that when Dad finally calls it quits, Eric is going to take over and the Green hold on mayor will continue."

"Eric wants to be mayor."

"This stays between us. I don't know. A couple nights before the bomb Dad had a conversation with Eric about running for mayor one day in the near future. Eric said something to me about if he did, would I be his deputy mayor. He knows I don't want that, so I can not be sure if he was serious."

"You and Eric have become close." Elizabeth had to sigh. She knew this was coming and she hoped that it was not out of jealousy. Her and Jake had always been close all the way to the day he left. Her and Eric were just brother and sister, never really spending to much time together, mostly because of the huge age difference. Jake left and things changed. "Jealous?"

"No. I think its great. When I was around all you and Eric did was fight."

"Thing change. You left and I think Eric wanted to make you look bad by being the big brother that stuck around and hung out. Then I guess he realized he missed a lot by pretty much ignoring me. But trust me, the relationship between Eric and I is so different from what you and I had. We talk, while you and I did stuff. There are times when Eric and I will go and play ball, but I think that is only to prove that is still in as good as shape as when he was the jock of the family. Which is why I don't think he is serious about mayor because we've talked about that. He actually wants to use that law degree he spent all that time and money on."

"If Eric did become mayor, would you ever consider working for him?"

"April was right. I want to work for something like FEMA. Maybe I am get them working to people's expectations. I want to use my political knowledge to help people who have been through hell, like Hurricane Katrina."

"Or something like this." Elizabeth went to answer, but paused. "Yeah," she said, upset. "Something like this." The two stood in silence and then made their way back to the crowd. "You and April made up," Jake asked. "I mean you called her April."

"Yeah," Elizabeth laughed. "She said I didn't have to wear the brace 24//7 since it doesn't look like I am going to be playing basketball anytime soon. She did that I have to wear it when the girls and I play so I don't damage it. Its like she is giving me some hope that I will be playing again."

"You never know." He walked her back to the table where he friends were. "Its good to see the Jericho Five are still together. Some things will never change." He left the five girls alone. "Is it strange having your brother back," Vanessa asked. Elizabeth shook her head yes. "At least people aren't talking about him like when he left," Shelly added.

"That's because they have a bomb to talk about," Elizabeth said.

"Anyway, subject change," Laura stated. "Who is that stiff looking brown haired chick that is always with Stanley."

"No clue. I'll go find out. Stay here." Elizabeth left the group and went to talk to Stanley. "Hey Stanley."

"Hey Lizzie, what can I do for you?" Stanley and Jake had been best friends for years. The two were always stuck babysitting their younger sisters so they decided to do it together, so they could do guy things while the girls played dolls or something. "Whose the new girl?"

"Mimi. She's IRS."

"Oh. We were just curious."

"We?" He turned around to see the rest of the Jericho Five watching their conversation. He had to laugh. "Yeah she's hear to take my farm or something."

"Want me to beat her up?" Stanley thought about her question. "Maybe later."

"Ok, well you know here to find me." The food was ready and the entire town was sitting down to eat. Even with everything going on, it was good for the people of Jericho to get away from it all, even if it was just for a little while.


	6. PowerOr Not

Elizabeth could smack herself now. Here they were eating dinner, under candlelight, even though power had been restored to the town. The town was under a "power advisory." Everyone was advised not to use their electricity unless it was absolutely necessary. The person that came up with that idea…Elizabeth. She was sitting in her father's office with him and her brother as they talked about the electricity coming back on. She then blurted out that they should advise the town to conserve their electricity because who knew how long it would last. Her father and brother thought that was a great idea. Stupid great idea. After finishing making dinner, Mom had turned off all the lights. Elizabeth places the bowl of mashed potatoes and another bowl with gravy in the center of the table. She saw Eric eye the instant mashed potatoes. He was probably thinking the same thing she was: real food was so needed right now. "I made them myself," Elizabeth said. "I put them in the microwave, hit the button and everything."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have a doctor at the table," Eric said. Everyone chuckled, except April. Elizabeth had been observing the way her and Eric were interacting the whole night. There was more going on between them then just their house being destroyed by the fire and Elizabeth had a feeling she knew what it was. "Hey," Elizabeth said, defensively. "It's the microwave, you can't screw things up in the microwave."

"This coming from the girl who burnt microwave popcorn," Jake said.

"Um…I believe I was like seven and you, mister, were supposed to cook popcorn for me and you wouldn't do it."

"She's right Jake," Gail said, sitting down at the table. "That was your fault."

"Your telling me she couldn't read the word popcorn."

"Jake this is Lizzie," Eric said. "She probably could read the word popcorn, but she wanted to make sure you never ignored her again."

"He has a point son," Johnston added. Jake looked at Elizabeth to get her answer. "No comment," she said. She looked at Jake and smiled. "I'm the baby, gotta love me." Then she went to eat her dinner like nothing happened. It had been a very long time since the entire Green family had sat down at the table together. It just sucked that it took a number of disasters to bring them all to the table. But it all seemed so normal, well except for the candles and the coldness between April and Eric. Dinner was pretty much over when Stanley bust through the door, telling everyone that there was something on the TV at Bailey's. Everyone jumped up and out to the bar to see what was going on.

* * *

It seemed like Stanley had told everyone because the bar was full. Everyone was staring at the TV which was only static. Mary was screaming at people to move the dish so they could get the signal back. The people of Jericho were getting antsy, especially those who had left their homes to see what was being broadcast on the television. "So what was it," Elizabeth asked Stanley.

"The United States Seal."

"Like before the President comes on or something."

"Pretty much."

"Hey," Elizabeth screamed at Mary. "Lets get this back on shall we." Mary looked over at her and gave her the we're trying look. She also knew that Elizabeth had to know something with the way she was glaring at Mary. The town watched the static, hoping to see what the people in the bar earlier had seen. A loud roar came overhead and glasses started to rattle. "What the hell," Johnston asked, as he led the group out of the bar. No one really seemed to care about the television anymore. Everyone looked up just in time to see a group of missiles fly overhead. The question that seemed to be asked by everyone was if they were ours or someone else's. "They're headed up," Jake said. "So they must be ours." Elizabeth looked at him. Where did he learn so much about weaponry. "We're at war," Eric asked.

"I think we've been at war for awhile," Elizabeth answered. "We just didn't know with who, until now."

"Either that or we're just attacking who we think it is," Jake added. Elizabeth did not like that answer. She never liked when people just guessed.

"That means there could be more missiles headed in our direction," Johnston said.

"Dad," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Don't say that. People really don't want to hear that right now. I really don't want to hear that right now." And then it was dark…again, well except for the large flare in the sky. The townspeople grumbled, not really knowing what was going on and hoping that someone had the answer. "EMP," Jake exclaimed.

"As in nothing works EMP," Elizabeth asked. Jake nodded. How did he know all this stuff? "How do you know all this stuff," Elizabeth asked.

"How do you?"

"TV." Jake never answered her question. "So help is still coming right," Eric asked.

"I don't think so," Johnston answered.

"But on the phone…" Elizabeth cut him off. "We don't know when they recorded that message. It could have been weeks ago. We really have know idea what to expect."


	7. Past

"Hey Mom," Eric said, walking into the Green house. "Lizzie around."

"Yeah she is up in her room. Has been all day working on something for you I believe."

"Yup. That's what I need to talk to her about." He headed toward the stairs. "Hey Eric," Gail said. "Jake, Lizzie, and I are going to the ranch and hang around the horses. Do you want to join?"

"Can't Mom. Lots of stuff to do at town hall."

"Oh ok I just thought maybe we could talk." He hated when Mom said they could talk. She must know that everything between him and April aren't like they used to be. Then on cue, April appeared at the top of the stairs with Elizabeth behind her. April was coming down to give her report on Johnston and Elizabeth was coming down because she knew Eric was there. "I am going to need to get some stronger antibiotics, but I don't know how much I can get him," April said.

"Do what you can April," Gail said. "Thank you so much. Eric how about something to eat."

"Really can't Mom. Got a lot to do back at town hall."

"We can go back together," April offered. Eric paused before answering. "No I gotta stay and talk to Lizzie. I'll talk to you some other time." And with that April was gone. Elizabeth looked down the stairs at her brother. "What," he asked.

"You know," she answered as she glanced at the door. Eric looked back at the door knowing what she was getting at. "Do you have that citation ledger for me," he asked, changing the subject. Elizabeth handed him the book. "You are going to need a new one. That was is pretty full. I finished organizing the complaints by category and severity. Should help you get through them a lot faster? Wanna take a look?"

"Good. Thanks Liz. I would, but we have a whole town hall of people looking to make a complaint. I should have a whole other book ready for you to organize by tonight. We can over it tomorrow or something."

"Do you want to come down there," Elizabeth offered. "I could just put the complaints down as they come in. It would be easier."

"No way. Some people are getting violent. Besides I don't want you to have to rush through this and screw up your system. Then I'll have to live with you."

"Wow bro you're a funny guy. Its cool I get it. I'll just hang out with Mom." Eric walked up the stairs and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Thank you so much for your help Liz." He gave his mom a kiss and was gone. "Lizzie," Gail said. "He's right. You shouldn't have to deal with the violence." She noticed that Elizabeth had a disappointed look on her face. "That's not it ma."

"Eric and April."

"Yeah. There is something going on there." Even though Elizabeth had a very good idea on what was going on, she didn't want to let her mother know.

* * *

Gail, Elizabeth, and Jake were working on the farm, sharing stories about when they were younger. It made the time pass fast and also made the work easier. Jake took a break to go behind the barn to get some water. "Lizzie do me a favor sweetheart and grab that rake over there."

"Sure ma." Gail stopped working for awhile. It had been a while since she had more than one child helping her with the farm work. It had been even longer since Jake helped out. Her train of thought was interrupted by a sound in the barn. There was something wrong with the horses. She was just about to open the barn door when the horses busted out and started to run away, knocking Gail down. Elizabeth heard a strange sound behind her and turned just in time to see her mom fall to the ground. "Mom," she screamed. "JAKE!!!!" Jake dropped his water when he heard his sister scream. He ran around the bar to see the horses running around with his mother on the ground. "MOM STAY DOWN," he screamed to her. "Elizabeth stay where you are." What only lasted a few seconds seemed to last a few minutes. A group of guys, on top of horses, came out last. Jake made sure all the horses were gone before he and Elizabeth ran over to his mother. "Mom are you ok," Jake asked. Gail went to sit up and winced as she touched her arm. "Yeah. Lizzie?"

"Yeah. They didn't get near me."

"I'll get Mom home," Jake said. "Lizzie go get April."

Luckily April said that Gail did not have a broken arm. April wished she could give Gail something stronger then Aspirin, but that was all she had. Gail even refused the Aspirin. "Well know we know where Lizzie gets it from," April said. She was referring to the fact that Elizabeth had a thing about admitting she was in pain and doing something about it. "Come on Gail. You gotta follow doctor's orders," Johnston said.

"Yeah, you gotta follow doctors order," Gail said nudging her husband in the side. Jake, after hearing his mother was going to be alright, turned to leave. "Where are you going," his mother asked.

"Mitch Cafferty," was all he said.

"Then what," Elizabeth and Johnston asked at the same time. Jake didn't answer because he didn't know. Eric mentioned something about the horse thief might not even be Mitch, but Jake was sure it was. "Jake you can't get anywhere near him," Elizabeth begged. "Your not that guy anymore."

"I'm not."

"She's right son," Johnston agreed. "The last time the two of your got together a boy died and you left." The room got silent. No one expected anyone to bring that up. Elizabeth went to sit down in a chair in the room. Looking at her brother from a different angle, she saw he was holding that guy. "I thought you weren't that guy anymore Jake." Jake saw that he had noticed the gun. "I'm not." He looked at the floor and then back at his sister. "I need to take care of him before he comes back because he will come back."

"So what you're the family protector now. Why don't you let the law take care of him like it should have done five years ago?

"Elizabeth, come on. Listen.."

"No you listen. I am tired of the macho guy act from you because it usually gets you in trouble. For once do you think you could stay out of trouble." That hit Jake hard as Elizabeth stormed from the room. He had been getting into trouble most of his sister's life and she was the only one who never brought it up. If she was around and someone brought it up, she would find a way to change the subject. He winched as he heard her bedroom door slam. "Shit Lizzie," he said, going after her. He was stopped right outside his parents bedroom by his brother. "Jake don't. Just give her time and it should blow over. You just got to give her the time to shake it off, ok?"

* * *

Elizabeth needed to clear her head. The best way for her to that was to get back to work. She had spent that past few hours going over her mini fight with Jake and now she just wanted to get it out of her head. She told her parents she was going to go down to the town hall and get some more work done on organizing the complaints. Gail didn't like the idea, mostly because of what Eric said about people getting violent. Elizabeth assured her that she wasn't going to take the complaints from people. She was just going to organize was already there. Johnston loved how his daughter was helping her brother out while he was stuck in bed, sick. Well, she didn't actually go to town hall, at first. She grabbed her basketball bag from her room and went to the court. It was the best place for her to clear her head. She cleared her head so much she lost track of time. She must have been there at least an hour of so. She packed up and headed to town hall where to her surprise stood her whole family, with the exception of her father. "What's going on," she asked, but didn't need an answer. Sitting in one of the cells was the one and only Mitchell Cafferty. His face looked someone ran a brick into it. Actually it was two fists, Jake fists to be exact. She figured that out just by looking at him. "I should have killed him," Jake said.

"Jake stop it," Gail said.

"I should've."

"DAMM IT JAKE," Elizabeth screamed. "You gotta stop this crap. It has to end now before someone does die." She was going to add again to the end of that, but decided against it.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at Stanley's house to help him harvest his corn crop. Elizabeth saw this to be the perfect time to talk to Jake. He was on water duty and was handing out cups of water to those working. "Jake wait," she said. "I need to apologize for…you know…what I said."

"No you don't. You were right, both times. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Elizabeth couldn't disagree with that one. "So are we cool," she asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth was happy that there whole mini fight was over. She looked to her right and saw Eric and April working next to each other. She decided to go see what they were talking about. Hopefully it was something that would bring the two closer. "Come on your slow, out of shape, old people," she said. "You can do better than that." Eric and April looked at each other and rolled their eyes. At least they were communicating. "Well excuse us miss jock," Eric said, putting emphasis on the work jock. Elizabeth took offense to the word jock. "I am not a jock," she protested. "I am an athlete who had happens to be obsessed with a certain sport. That's all." She walked away to see what her mother was doing. "Jock," Eric called after her. Elizabeth found herself slowing down so she could hear the conversation between Eric and April. She wasn't much of a eavesdropper, but sometimes you have to. She wished her hadn't the second she heard the word divorce.


	8. Plans

With their father home, sick in bed, someone had to keep his office occupied. The Green children made sure that happened. "So you went out like two times," Elizabeth asked Jake.

"Sometimes three," Eric added.

"Three! You went trick-or-treating three times, in three different costumes, got three times the amount of candy as any of us and kept it all to yourself." Jake let out an evil laugh. "I can't help it that I was smarter then the two of you." Eric and Elizabeth looked at each other. "He ever share with you," she asked Eric.

"Please. We all know he wouldn't share with me. He likes you best."

"Yeah right. If he liked me at all he would share his candy with me." Jake laughed again. "Like I said I can't help it that I am smarter then you guys." He paused. "Besides everyone else was doing it. I couldn't just watch everyone else have all the fun."

"If everyone was going to jump of the Empire State Building, would you go with them? Oh wait…yeah you would," Elizabeth said. She stared out the window as someone she hoped never to see again made their way into town hall. The two brothers were laughing behind her, but stopped when they saw she wasn't laughing with them. "Shit," Eric said when he saw what she was looking at. Jake saw it to and he got up to leave the office. "Don't do anything stupid," Elizabeth said as he left. Jake turned around and gave her a reassuring look. It didn't work. Elizabeth was going to follow him out, but Eric stopped her. "You don't want to get involved," he said.

* * *

"Talk about making a deal with the devil," Elizabeth said after Jake told her and Eric about the plan he had on getting their food back from Jonah.

"We really should run this by dad," Eric said.

"I agree. See what he says about working with the devil." Jake ignored everything Elizabeth was saying. "You go do that," he said to Eric. Jake continued his talk about the plan when Stanley made his way into the office. "Gray's back," he said.

"Oh good," Elizabeth exclaimed. "The last two people in the world I want to see: the devil and the town idiot."

"She really does not like him," Stanley said to Jake. Jake nodded in agreement. They all walked about to hear Gray's tale of what was going on outside of Jericho. After filling the town in what he found out and cleaning up, he asked the Green children what he had missed when he was away. Jake told him everything, including the plan he had for getting their food back. Gray of course didn't like the idea. The only thing him and Elizabeth agreed on was that Jonah was the devil. He totally disagreed with Jake's plan and Eric agreed with him. "What happened about clearing this with Dad," Jake demanded.

"He's right," Elizabeth added. She was torn. She did not want Jake making any deals with Jonah, but she also didn't want Gray to be the one who made it clear that it wasn't going to happen. Gray started on a rampage about what happens when deals get started with the bad guys. "This isn't your decision Gray, so drop it," Elizabeth said to him. "My father may not be in the office, but he is still the mayor. All decisions are still his, so sit down, shut up, and get over yourself already."

"What makes you so sure he will make the right decision," Gray asked. You know that look that people have when they are looking at idiots. Elizabeth had that look. "Oh I don't know, maybe because he's mayor, and its his job to make the right decision." Gray didn't like it. Elizabeth pulled him to the corner. "I don't like this Jake and Jonah thing any more then you do," she said to him. "My father is still conscious and therefore he still gets to make the decisions. Do you really think he is going to let this happen?"

"I just don't know."

"You really need to learn to trust your mayor Gray."

* * *

Gray did need to trust his mayor. Johnston did not like the plan either, so therefore Jake couldn't go through with it.. Elizabeth and Johnston were sitting by themselves in the living room. "Jake is not happy."

"He'll get over it. I'm mayor and its my decision to decide what is best for this town. Also, I am his father and I have to do what is best for him."

"Still he's not happy. Oh and neither is Gray."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth was shocked. "What did I do?" Johnston laughed. "Yes what did you do?"

"I told him to get over himself and that you were still mayor and all decisions were yours." Johnston shook his head. "You had a point," he told his daughter. "Listen, hang around with your brother down at town hall. Keep your eye on Gray." Elizabeth loved it. She kissed her father goodbye and went to go complete her assignment. "Oh and Lizzie," Johnston called after her. "Don't tell your mother."

* * *

Johnston was right to have someone keeping an eye on Gray Anderson. He walked into town hall and demanded Eric meet with him in private. He didn't like the fact that Eric brought Elizabeth, but as Eric said Elizabeth has been a part of the team since the bomb and she would be included in everything that Eric would be, so Gray needed to get over it. Eric didn't actually tell him to get over it, Elizabeth had taken care of that the day before. Gray started off the little meeting by commenting on the new faces in town, faces he hasn't seen before. Eric easily shut that down, or so thought. "Those new faces are relatives of the people in our town."

"There is also some who came in from Colorado, but not many," Elizabeth added.

"But still," Gray asked. "Shouldn't we get to know these people before we start considering them part of our town?"

"So Gray, D.C. is gone and therefore Homeland Security with it. You've given up on being mayor and are know looking to be head of Homeland Security," Elizabeth said to him.

"Don't you want to know about these people? We don't know if they…"

"If they what Gray," Elizabeth asked. "If they are terrorists or maybe, maybe they are the ones who set off the bombs. I really don't think the bomb guys are living in the little town of Jericho." Eric took the list that Gray has made from the table. He looked over the list and laughed. "Robert Hawkins," he asked. Elizabeth looked over his shoulder to look at the list. "Seriously," she asked, also seeing his name."

"He was here before the bombs."

"Two days before the bomb," Gray told them. "And he paid in cash."

"The man has been nothing but help," Eric said.

"Plus his wife is one of the nicest people I met, his daughter is a sweetheart, and his son is one of the cutest kids in Jericho," Elizabeth added. "I really don't think they are super spy family."


	9. Life Sucks, Gets Better, Then Sucks Agai

If there was one thing that helped Elizabeth clear her mind it was basketball. Gray had completely lost it with his whole checking up on the new people bit. Elizabeth had gotten the girls together and they played a small game. Usually when they did this they played full out, but they kept the game very simple because they didn't want to sweat. This is not being able to shower when you wanted to really sucked. The game ended and the girls left, leaving Elizabeth behind. She was alright with it because it was actually what she wanted. She stood at the foul line and just put up one shot after another all the time thinking about Jake and Jonah, Gray, her dad. When she finally had nothing to think about, she packed up and headed home. She entered her house to find her two brothers, April, and Emily sitting in the living room. None of them looked happy. They all looked worried. Since Emily was there is probably had something to do with Jonah, being he was her father and all. She didn't know why April was there and she wondered why her father wasn't there. The four looked up as she closed the door and stepped into the living room. Eric and Jake gave each other a look, arguing with their eyes over which one was going to tell her. She was daddy's little girl. This was going to be hard. "Lizzie why don't you come sit down," Eric said, moving over so that there was a spot between him and Jake. This was not good. Elizabeth looked around again. April was here and Mom and Dad weren't. This wasn't about Jonah. And the last time Eric said "why don't you come sit down," it was because Grandpa had died. "No," she said. "No." It was all she could say. The tears were starting to form in her eyes and she closed them causing a few to run down her cheek. "No."

"Elizabeth please, come sit here," Eric said, patting the couch.

"No," she said again. She wanted to say more, but more wouldn't come out. Jake walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Its bad," he said. "But I don't think its as bad as your thinking."

"He's not…"

"No, but Lizzie Dad did stop breathing for a little while." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her brother as hard as she could. She did not want to hear this. Jake walked her over to couch, while saying, "He's breathing now, but…well…we just don't know." Elizabeth sat in the spot Eric made for her. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, and gave her a kiss on the head. "I am so sorry angel," he said, giving her another kiss.

"So," Elizabeth asked, looking at April.

"He's septic," April answered.

"How do we treat it," Eric asked.

"I don't know. No I know, but I don't know because the clinic isn't open, there is no way to get him to a hospital, and I have none of the antibiotics I need."

"What do you need," Emily asked.

"Cipro. The clinic is out, has been for weeks."

"So then what do we do," Elizabeth asked. "There has to be something." No one said anything. Then Jake piped up saying, "We give him Cipro." Elizabeth gave him the you're an idiot look. "April says we have none."

"We do get it. Rogue River has to have some."

"Its 90 miles away," April said.

"Better, get going then."

"I'm coming," Eric said.

"Eric," April and Elizabeth both said. April went first. "Its to dangerous." Eric looked over at Elizabeth, waiting for her to say the same thing. Instead she said, "one of you has to stay…in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen," Eric said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Jake and I will be back before you know it." Both Eric and Jake gave her a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him," Jake said to her. The two boys were getting ready to leave when their mother appeared on the top of the stairs. "Go," she said. "Go now."

* * *

Emily had gone home to help Heather make ice, leaving Gail, Elizabeth, and April to stay with Johnston. The three were in his bedroom with April checking his vital signs. Elizabeth looked over at her mother and said, "They'll get it and get back. I know it." She wasn't just saying it for her mother's benefit, but hers as well. "I'm sure they will," Gail said.

"Yeah, if they don't kill each other first." Elizabeth snorted after that came out. "Maybe I should have gone with them," Elizabeth said. Gail turned to face her daughter very quickly. "What," she exclaimed.

"I should have gone with them. Someone needs to referee." Gail sighed. "Well you are the most mature in this family. One day when you have children April, make sure you have at least one girl." April looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Yeah, when I have children." She put a hand to her stomach.

* * *

This wasn't happening. First a nuclear bomb goes off and you think all this is lost. Then, just as you learn to live with it, you find your father in the other room, dying. Where the hell were Eric and Jake? Elizabeth knew she should have been with her father, but she couldn't bear it to look at him. Not once in her life had she seen her father so, what word should she use, helpless. She found herself sitting in the upstairs hallway outside her bedroom. She just needed to be by herself for a minute. She needed to collect herself before she had to say goodbye. She was composed and ready to go when she heard footsteps running up the stairs. She watched as her brothers and some Indian guy rush into her parent's bedroom, no one acknowledging her. Hopefully she had gotten herself ready for a death for nothing.

* * *

Elizabeth had come downstairs to say goodnight to her brothers. It had been a long day and she needed to sleep, for a long long time. She found them staring at each other with worried looks. "Problem guys," she asked. They both looked over at her, startled by her being there. "We ran into some not nice guys in Rogue River," Jake told her. "Its possible they could be coming here."

"What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything," Eric said. "I did."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said to Jake. She turned to Eric. "What did you do?"

"Eric your worrying about nothing," Jake said.

"I left my wallet there Jake. They know where we live." Elizabeth's eyes got wide. "So there not just coming here," she said. "There coming here." She pointed all around her. "How bad we talking?"

"No one is coming. They're all dead. Go to bed," Jake said, reassuringly. Eric sighed and took his advice, making his way to bed. Elizabeth watched him go and then turned back to look Jake in the eye. "I'm guessing its bad," she said. "Just when you thought everything was good again."

"Its not." Elizabeth gave him the you-can't-fool me look. "Don't tell anyone," Jake said.

"I know. You'll take care of it. So much for sleeping."


	10. Ravenwood Comes and Goes

The Green children found themselves in the living room. Last night Eric had dropped a bomb on them. Well it wasn't like that for Elizabeth because she already knew. Jake had stayed up making sure no Ravenwood guys showed up. Elizabeth had stayed up with him. There was no way she was going to sleep knowing some evil doers were on the way. Jake had sent Eric to bed, as funny as it sounds, to keep him from worrying. Before actually going, Eric made it clear to them that was in love with Mary. It was something he needed to get off his chest. Jake was surprised by the confession, but Elizabeth had a feeling it was coming. She had that women's intuition thing going to for her. Anyway, Eric had come down the stairs after his night's sleep. "Going to dump your wife now," Elizabeth said as he made his way into the living.

"If I known you were going to act like this, I never would have told you."

"Oh please. You knew that I would have a problem with this. Your just glad I didn't confront you when I first had my suspicions. So how are you going to break it to her? Go up to her and say something like 'we had some great years together, but I'm in love with a bar whore.'"

"Elizabeth that is so totally uncalled for. You are so out of line. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Truth hurts." Jake had moved from his spot on the stairs to come between the two of them. He was relieved when Stanley brought Mimi and Bonnie in. He had no idea which one he was going to have to hold back. Stanley announced how some soldiers had come to his farm, asking for gas. "Ravenwood," Jake said.

"They said they were friends of Eric's," Stanley said.

"They found the wallet," Eric said.

"Why are they here," Stanley asked. "What do they want from us?"

"Everything," Jake answered.

* * *

Jake had just bringing Gray up to speed on Ravenwood. With Dad still recuperating, Gray was the go to guy, which pissed Elizabeth off to no extent. The plan was to block off the bridge into the main part of Jericho. Of course this would mean that those farm owners living on the other side of the bridge would have to come into town. Their farms would be unprotected and therefore they could fall subject to Ravenwood. Stanley's farm was one of them. Not only was it one of them, it was the biggest. Eric tried to reassure him that it would only be to Ravenwood left, but Stanley knew that his farm would be completely destroyed when he got back. He looked at Elizabeth, asking her to help him with his eyes. She had been the voice of reason in the family; always looking for other alternatives. She was the one who calmed everyone down after the pesticide incident. Stanley needed them for his farm and Gracie wasn't handing them over. He had gone to Johnston to ask for his help. Johnston said he could probably get Gracie to hand them over, but only if Stanley agreed to give a portion of his crop to the town. Stanley was having none of it. Elizabeth said that they should come with some other idea, something that would make all farms give up a portion. She had cooled everyone off. Stanley was hoping she could go that again. Elizabeth just looked at him and shook her head no. She had nothing. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Out of nowhere Gray announced how he had explosives. This took everyone by surprise because no one was thinking about blowing up anything. Stanley turned bright red and nearly lost it. This time Elizabeth had something to say. "What Gray, you blowing up Ravenwood now. This is absurd."

"Its just an option," Gray said defending his statement.

"Its not. Do you realize what that would do to this town? Not to mention those who live over. Stanley for instance."

"You are here as a guest Elizabeth. You have no say." Elizabeth took a deep breath. She let it in and out, then did it again. She didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. "I don't know if you realize this or not, but my father is doing very well for an almost dead guy. This power that you think you have is going away soon. Whether you like it or not the Green family is still in charge of Jericho. I said it before and I will it again…suck it up and get over it."

* * *

One of the biggest mistakes Eric made that day was to go home. Earlier he had finally told April that their marriage was over. April, of course, told his mom. She was not happy. Luckily Dad had gotten out of bed and stopped the small fight that was going to occur. Elizabeth was behind him. He wants to know everything. Elizabeth had filled him in on the main ideas. "We had this handled," Eric said to Elizabeth.

"He's still the mayor," Elizabeth said back.

"Eric talk to me." Eric filled him in on the days events. Ravenwood seemed unfazed by the group of soldiers waiting for them at the bridge. Eric is pretty sure they can hold the bridge, but there are others who are getting on the blow it up ban wagon. That was something Elizabeth neglected to tell her father. That would have gotten him really mad. "Gray's idea," her father asked. Eric nodded in agreement. "Get your brother and stop this."

"He's one those voting for blowing it up."

"Jake," Elizabeth exclaimed. "He is the last person who should be able to make a decision like that. Like Gray, he's trigger happy."

"Stop them," Dad said. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

Ravenwood was gone and the bridge didn't need to be blown up. Eric did do whatever it took to stop it. He went and got Jonah. Not the best idea in the world, but it had worked. Now it came for the moment Elizabeth had been waiting for; Dad was back in the mayor's office. She made sure was with him on his first day back. She couldn't wait to see Gray's face. Gray was in there with Jake and Eric, talking about what they should do about Ravenwood, even though they were gone. Gray, of course, still wanted to blow up the bridge. "Your not calling the shots Gray," Johnston said from the doorway. He walked in so everyone could see him. Elizabeth followed. This was going to be good. "Let me remind everyone that I am still mayor of this town." Gray went on babbling about how the bridge being blown up would be protecting the town. He didn't really seem to care about all those people who would be affected. Blowing up the bridge would effect the entire town. Gray then when on to remind him that Jake wanted to blow the bridge up. "What you think that just because he's Green it makes it ok? You think that means my father's going along with it," Elizabeth said. "Really I don't see how anyone could think you are not an idiot." This was a time when Johnston usually scolded his daughter for calling Gray an idiot, but he didn't. He was really mad. Jake started to say something, but Johnston stopped him. "Last time I checked I was elected mayor, so it is my job to make the decisions around here." 

"Then maybe its time for a recall election," Gray said. No one spoke, but there was a lot of glaring. "You son of a bitch," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You have a lot of nerve."


	11. Thanks and Giving

"I owe you an apology," Elizabeth said to Eric. She found him hanging around Baileys. This was the last place she wanted to have this conversation. "Do you?" He didn't even look up. Elizabeth growled. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought. He was really mad at her. "Yeah. Listen you were right, I was a tad out of line calling Mary a bar whore and everything." Eric took a deep breath in and out. "I know this is hard for you and I get it. You and April are close. You fight like sisters."

"Exactly. She is more than just my sister-in-law and I don't want to see her get hurt." She paused. "I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"Lizzie Mary and I…"

"I don't care. I don't want to know. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for those things I said." She turned to leave, but Eric stopped her. "You know April had divorce papers?"

"I had an idea. You know why?" Eric shrugged. "She had an idea about…you know. Woman's intuition and all." Eric didn't say anything, so Elizabeth went on. "She never knew who, or at least I don't think so. Unlike me I really don't think she went looking to see who it was."

"You knew?"

"That intuition thing again." Like on cue Mary came out from the back room of the bar. She was doing inventory on when she had left and it really wasn't much. "Elizabeth," she said, shocked to see her. "Did you need your brother for something?"

"No. Just talking," Elizabeth answered, trying to be as cordial as possible. "So how long do you think you are going to be able to hydrate the people of Jericho?" Eric smiled at her, thanking her for being nice. "We are just going to have to wait and see." There was a rumbling overhead. "What was that," Elizabeth asked. No one had answer for her. "I'll go investigate." And with that she was gone. Eric and Mary thought they had enough time to steal a kiss when Elizabeth came back, interrupting them. She got a little sick to her stomach knowing when they were going to do, but she was going to be as nice to Mary as possible. Besides now wasn't the time. "Eric, you had better come with me. Dad needs you."

"For what?"

"Just get your ass outside." Eric followed her out to the middle of town where before them were huge packages were on the ground. "This what the noise was," Eric asked.

"Yeah," Jake had answered. "Looks like some Russian jets dropped us some care packages. The only problem is the writings in Chinese."

"Russian jets and Chinese writing?"

"Everything's made in China these days," Elizabeth added. "Hope they remembered the fortune cookies. So what do we these?"

* * *

The Green family found themselves discussing what to do. Eric and Gail thought that they should hand it out to the people. Elizabeth didn't agree with them, thinking they need to see what they got before doing anything. Jake didn't like any idea of giving what was in those packages to the people. Johnston just listened to the family argue. "What if their working together and they are the ones who bombed us," Jake was saying. "This could be just a way to finish off, sending us poison food and all."

"He has a point," Elizabeth said. "What if we thought Russia and China attacked us and those missiles we saw were going for them? They could be really pissed off and want to take those of us remaining out so we can't go back at them."

"That's impossible," Eric said.

"No its not," Johnston said, speaking for the first time. "We need to find someway to test this food. We need to make sure there is nothing wrong with it. Then we'll go from there." One of the deputy's interrupted the family to let Johnston know of the commotion going on outside. People were ripping the "care packages" apart, grabbing all the could carry. Johnston, Eric, and Jake went around trying to stop the people from taking it all. Gail and Elizabeth could only watch. "This is ridicules," Elizabeth said to her mother. "These people are animals." A gun shot rang through the air, causing the people to calm down. Then, like Dennis the Menace, Gray appeared out of nowhere carrying on about how people are hungry and need to eat. He pushed past the townspeople towards the packages. He ripped open a package of food he found and bite into a piece of food. There was a collective gasp through the crowd. There were some people there who were also on the food may be poisoned train. The only person who didn't seem to gasp was Elizabeth because she was to busy laughing at how stupid he was being. Well, at least now they could kill two birds with one stone. They would find out if the food was poisoned and if it was, they could get rid of Gray. Gray survived. Damn. Now he had fuel for his fire. He pretty much demanded Johnston distribute the food because, well, it didn't seem to effect him. "That's well and good," Elizabeth said, always looking for a way to get at Gray. "But we need to have some order for this. If people go all willy nilly some are going to end up with so much more then others. More then they need. We have to come up with some system before we start handing all this out."

"My daughter has a point Gray," Johnston said. "We have to think about this before we do anything."

"He won't listen to me. He won't ever take anything I say into consideration because that would mean he would have to admit I was smarter then he was." Gray eyed her. She was getting under his skin and she couldn't be more happy about it. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else," Gray said. "In private." He eyed Elizabeth again and all she could do was smile. "You know what Gray," Johnston said. "Go home and get back to me tomorrow so we know you are still alive. Oh and do this town a favor and forget you want my job for one second." Gray walked away defeated and that was something he did not like. Jake and Eric showed Johnston and Elizabeth fliers they found mixed in with the food. "Do not fight," the flyer said. "China is your friend."

* * *

It was Thanksgiving or so Elizabeth hoped. She really wanted something to be normal. It seemed like it would be normal because Johnston had invited April to come over and play football, a Green family tradition. Before dinner everyone would go out and play a game of flag football. Elizabeth was excited this year, mostly because Jake was back. The two of them were a great team together. They weren't as good as the team of Elizabeth and Eric, but they were still good. The team of Elizabeth and Eric because no one thought it was fair that they played together. "So we're really playing," Elizabeth asked her dad.

"Its Thanksgiving isn't it."

"Yes."

"You seemed excited," Gail said.

"Well Jake's back and there is two scenarios that can play out here. One is that Jake and I get back together and hope we could be as good as before. Two is that Eric and I get to play together again and I can beat up Jake."

"Stick with scenario one," Gail told her.

"Come on Mom." Elizabeth was whining now. "Sorry honey," Johnston said. "We can't have the two jocks in the family on the same team. Its called stacking the team."

"But its not like I played football like Eric or anything."

"Sorry. Rules are rules."

"What?"

"You know I was thinking Johnston," Gail said. "Maybe one of the kids need to sit out a game now that Jake is back and all. Jake and Elizabeth together could be considered stacking a team too. I mean they were good when she was like 8 and just started on the whole being an athlete thing. Imagine what the two of them could do now."

"You have a point honey." Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she stomped her feet. "We'll see about that," she said as she stormed out of the office. Johnston and Gail couldn't help but laugh. Elizabeth was the most competitive person in the family and there was no way she was going to lose. "Do you think April will come," Gail asked her husband.

"I hope so. She is family."

* * *

Jake came down the stairs, surprised to his Mom handing him a football. "Please take it easy on your father," she begged.

"Didn't think we would still be carrying out tradition," he said.

"We have to," was all his mom said. Elizabeth came out of the kitchen finishing a glass of water. "You ready Jake," she said. "The two of us together again are so going to kick some butt since they won't let me play with Eric because they think its cheating or something."

"I can see that," Jake said. "You are the athletes in the family. On the other hand, it would be fun to see the two of you together. Unfortunately I can't let that happen. I can't give up a valuable part of my team." April, who was already there, handed Elizabeth her wrist brace. Elizabeth looked at it disgusted. "Look you have to," April said. "Turns out I am on your team this year and well, I want to win. You need to use that wrist without hurting it."

"Fine." Elizabeth put on the brace wondering how April was going to play football pregnant and all. She was going to say something, but she wasn't supposed to know and she didn't want April to be mad at her mom. "Oh good Eric's here," Johnston said as Eric came in. "Now the game can begin."

"Ah yeah," Eric said. "April can I talk to you." The two went into a corner where no one could hear them. There was a few choice words involved. The word pregnant was thrown out. Then Eric stormed out of the house. So much for football.


	12. There's A New Mayor In Town

The day Elizabeth was dreading was here. Today was the day when the townspeople voted to keep her Dad as mayor or replace him with Gray. She was one of the first to vote and she planned to spend the rest of the day right outside the voting place. She already knew what the outcome was going to be. There was no way her father was going to win. Gray was planning on giving the people what they wanted when they wanted it. He was also going after Jonah for killing Gracie, aggressively. He didn't even know it was Jonah who personally killed her, but he was the one Gray wanted for it. Elizabeth watched as the people went it and came out. Almost every one was a vote for Gray. "You do not look good," Stanley said.

"This isn't good Stanley," she said. "He is going to run this town into the ground. I am the first the admit there were a few things my Dad should have acted on sooner, but he did what he did to protect the people. Gray just wants to make the people happy."

"There are still a few of us who believe your Dad is the best person for the job."

"A few isn't enough."

"Listen Lizzie before you know it Gray will be crawling back asking for help." Elizabeth smiled just thinking about Gray begging for her family's help because he got in way over his head.

* * *

It was official Gray had won and he was officially sworn in as mayor. He made some long speech and people cheered. Elizabeth showed up to support her father. She didn't even bother listening to what Gray had to say. It didn't matter to her anyway. She didn't care. Just because he was mayor didn't mean she was going to start being nice to him. She would treat him like she always did. She had waited for her father to finish cleaning out his office and head home before she went in to see Gray. He looked very comfortable in what should be her father's chair. "What do you want," he asked upon seeing her.

"Just a concerned citizen coming to see her mayor," she said.

"You mad about the loss?"

"Of course, but you won fair and square. Like I said just a concerned citizen. Is it ok to pick the mayor's brain?" Gray motioned for her to take a seat. "You look very comfortable in that chair."

"It fits me," he said, leaning back in it further. "So what can I do for you?"

"You're going to let the town have what they want from those packages we got aren't you?" He nodded. "So instead of coming up with some system, people can take what they want when they want even though they don't need it. That seems to make a whole lot of sense."

"I'm sure that is not what is going to happen."

"Really? People here aren't scared that this could be the last time they see food so they aren't going to stock up to make sure they have enough. I see." Gray didn't say anything. He waited for her to continue. So she did. "Giving the people what they want when they demand it is going to get you liked until they want something and you can't give it to them. They will turn on you in a second. Just like you did with my dad." She stopped and smiled at him before continuing. "A good leader does things that make the people mad, but in the end they will realize that what that leader did was for their best interest. They hold that person in the highest regard for ever and ever. A bad leader does whatever he can to make the people happy, disregarding what effect it could have on the future. Soon there is nothing left and the people get mad, they revolt, and that leader is held as nothing more then the dirt underneath their shows. That leader will be known as the one who screwed up and let the people down even though they were just trying to make the people happy. History has proven this Gray. Guess what leader you are turning out to be?"

"Elizabeth you are upset and I understand that. That does not mean you can come in here and trash everything I do. I am the mayor, remember?"

"Like I said Gray just a concerned citizen here. Concerned for my well being and the well being of the town I live in. Just putting my concerns out there."

"Well they have been. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

"What like organizing your lynch mob to go after Jonah. Last time I checked this wasn't the 1960s and we aren't white supremacists."

"This is something we need to deal with."

"And this is still America. People have rights, even the bad ones."

"Have you looked outside lately? America isn't what is used to be."

"It probably never will be, but it is still America until we hear otherwise. Our system of government has gotten us through some really tough times. There are so many times in history where the people could have gotten it changed, but didn't because the system will ultimately work. Its still in place here until, like I said, we hear otherwise." Gray had nothing to say, so Elizabeth got up to leave. "You have been known to do, say, and come up with some stupid things. Don't be a threat to democracy Gray. People don't like that."


	13. To Jake

"What are you two doing," Elizabeth asked her parents as she came down the stairs. The dead of winter was over Jericho and there was nothing for her to do. It was hard to play basketball in the snow and the high school gym wasn't heated, lack of electricity and all. "Jeez Dad. You haven't been mayor for a couple months now and you look like you retired years ago."

"Retired. I like the sound of that," Johnston, said taking a sip of drink.

"It does sound better then kicked out."

"Quiet shrimpy." He hadn't called her shrimpy since she like ten years old. Then she had her growth spurt and she wasn't so shrimpy anymore. "So really. How are the two of you entertaining yourselves?"

"We were just reminiscing about when you kids were little," Gail said. "You three grew up so fast."

"Some faster then others," Johnston added. Gail and Elizabeth looked at each other, both knowing he was talking about Jake and his leaving when he did. "To Jake," Johnston said, raising his glass. Gail and Elizabeth looked at each other again, but this time it was with a confused look. Then they looked at Johnston with big smiles on their faces. "What," he asked.

"Nothing," Gail said.

"Your toasting Jake," Elizabeth answered. "Not something either of us expected to see in a long time."

"He's not the Jake he was when he left," Johnston said. "He's more…"

"Mature," Gail finished for him.

"Yeah." Johnston turned to his daughter. "You know before you came along Jake and I were buddies. God, it seemed like we did everything together"

"Sorry I took your friend away daddy." Johnston laughed and took another sip of his drink. He let out a long sigh. "I wonder if he remembers that."

"He does honey," Gail said, reassuringly. "Give it time. It was always going to be easier to get back to where he was with Lizzie then with you. You're his father."

"And I'm less judging and easier to get along with," Elizabeth added.

"That's enough out of the peanut gallery," Johnston said, pointing his finger at his daughter.

"What are you going to do Dad, huh, huh."

"You wait and see."

"Please you know you can't take me."

"Oh really missy."

"Children," Gail said, laughing. "Sometimes I really do think I have four children," Both Johnston and Elizabeth stuck their tongues out at her. A loud wind interrupted their fun. "Wow," Johnston said. "That is some wind."

"I hope they are all alright out there," Gail said.

"They have been gone awhile," Elizabeth added.

* * *

"Come on Jake," Johnston said. "Time to stay with me son." He didn't know how long it had been since Gail had taken Mimi and Stanley back to town to get some help. All he knew was that he had to do his best to keep his son warm and alive. "Just a little while longer Jake. That's all."

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered.

"Sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"The girl. I'm sorry."

"The girl. Are you taking about Lizzie? Jake come on. Help is almost here."

"The girl. In Iraq. This girl, young girl, like Lizzie. God, I am so sorry."

"Not now son. At home. We can talk at home."

"She died. This little girl. I killed her." Johnston did not know what to say to that. He always knew that finding out where his son was going to be hard, but he did not think it was going to be anything like that. He definitely didn't think he was going to find out about it in a situation like this. The flashing headlights singled that Gail had found help. "Look Jake. Mom's here. Time to go home." He waved Gail over who was followed by Eric, Elizabeth, and a fireman or two. "Lizzie, what are you doing here," Johnston demanded.

"Who else are you going to get at this time at night?" She looked over at the firemen who had accompanied them. "Besides, I am probably stronger then have the guys in this town." She flipped off her hood and, taking a hair holder from her wrist, threw her hair up in a bun before flipping her hood back on. "See that Jake. Her hairs up. She means business," Eric said. Jake let out a small laugh, for it was he could muster. Eric and the firemen pulled the truck that was pinning Jake down off of him. With Elizabeth's help, Johnston was able to pull his son out before the truck fell back down. Elizabeth grabbed the board they had borrowed from the paramedics and helped her dad get Jake on top of it. Everyone lifted a side of the board to get it into the Green's truck.

* * *

April finished checking Jake out in the house. She thought he would be better off healing there because it was warmer then the clinic. "Besides," she added. "I don't know who is worse when it comes to going to hospital: Jake or Elizabeth."

"Hey," Elizabeth exclaimed. "We take offense to that."

"Anyway. It is going to take a few hours for his body to stabilize from the hypothermia."

"Thank April," Johnston said. "Can we have a few minutes alone?" The family cleared out of the room and went to kitchen to get everyone something warm to drink. Jake waited until everyone was out of earshot before he spoke. "What I said before, Dad, can we forget it."

"Of course not. That is not something that you forget, ever. I've been to war too son. Some aspects are different, but it can do you psychologically hasn't changed." He got up. "When you're ready Jake I'll be here for you." Johnston passed his daughter right outside the kitchen. She was on her way to give Jake some hot chocolate, but she had waited until her dad was done talking with him. She handed him the mug and sat across from him with her own. "You were just like one of the guys out there," Jake said to his sister.

"What can I say. I've never been one for doing girly things." They two sat in silence, but it didn't last long. "This afternoon we were talking about you and dad and how the two of you were pretty much inseparable. He said he missed it. Whatever the two of you said to each other out there means something to him. I don't think it matters how bad it is, its just the fact that you confided in him. He'll never tell you that. But whatever you two were just talking about, he is going to want to talk about again. You know dad. Hates secrets. The only good thing is you don't have to tell for years. We all have stuff we keep from him. One day we will all end up telling."

"You have something you kept from Dad."

"Surprising isn't it?"

"The only thing that you have that would break his heart is if you stopped playing basketball, but that's something he would figure out. There is the whole politics thing."

"Ding. Someone give the boy a prize." Jake looked at his sister in surprise. She has been talking about politics since she understood what a mayor did. Politics had been something she had been working toward her whole life. Their father was so happy that one of his children was following his footsteps even if it was something different in the field of politics. Even though it wouldn't devastate it, something like that would hurt. "Sophomore year I changed to be a pre law major. I still kept political science as a minor. I might want to do something with it later, but I really want to go into law."

"You still kept political science, though. I don't think that would upset him to much."

"I know. Its just, telling him I wanted nothing to do with the spotlight, like being mayor, got him a little down. Telling him I could go a whole different path might make him a little more down."

"Or you could turn into Eric."

"Or I could turn into Eric." She paused for a second. "All the best lawyers become politicians, some not so good ones too. I don't know. Your right. He probably won't get upset, but you never. His daughter following in his footsteps. That meant a lot to him."

"Yeah."

"Listen," Elizabeth said, changing the subject. "You coming back meant a lot to him, even if you were planning on leaving again. He knew you were alright. You helping him out with everything these past few months as meant so much more. So here's to you Jake." She raised her mug. "You brought back a piece of Dad that was missing."


	14. Saying Goodbye

It was about time Eric got his ass to the hospital. Elizabeth wanted to say something to him, but she knew it wasn't the time. His wife and baby were in trouble. Eric had been rattling off questions about how they were, but no one could give him any answers. The only person who knew anything was Gail, and she was in surgery, taking care of April. He was still asking questions when he put was putting on his scrubs so he could be in with April. Elizabeth wished she had some good news to give him. Hell, she wished she had some news at all. Eric moved to go in and everyone saw that Mary was standing behind him. Everyone stared at her. No one seemed happy to see her. She did look generally concerned. Jake was leading Eric into the operating room, so Elizabeth was left alone to talk to her. "Any news," Mary asked her.

"Nothing." Elizabeth paused. She promised Eric she would be more civil with Mary, but right now she couldn't help herself. "Especially for you."

"Lizzie I'm just."

"Don't call me that…ever."

"Fine. Elizabeth, I am just as concerned as anyone else."

"That's fine. I get it, but your not anyone else. You're the other woman. You have no right to be here." Elizabeth looked back at Eric in the operating room. "But I'm not going to be the one who kicks you out. If anyone does, hell, I might even protest for you to stay. But not because I like you, but because I love my brother and I know he wants you here. If I were you I would be seen and not heard." Elizabeth thought about that for a second. "On second thought, I would try not to be seen either."

* * *

Eric came out of the operating room. Everyone jumped up, hoping he had some good news. The look on his face said differently. "We lost the baby," he said. Jake put his head down and leaned against the wall. Elizabeth felt the tears coming down her eyes. She tried to wipe them all away. She didn't want to cry in front of her brother. Johnston put his arm around his daughter and pulled her into a hug. Mary tried to comfort Eric, but he wanted no part of it. "I need to be with April," he said and he was gone. Mary walked back to her "hiding spot" with tears in her eyes. Elizabeth couldn't tell if it was for the baby or if it was the fact that Eric had pushed her away. "She's still his wife," Elizabeth said to Mary as she walked by.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since Eric had told them about the baby. The family was still waiting outside the operating room, hoping for some good news about April. They thought some news was coming when Dr. Kenchy came from the operating room. He stormed past the family, with Eric close behind him. "Shit," Elizabeth screamed, having a very good feeling of what was going on. She did not like the look on Eric's face. She pushed up from the wall in which she was leaning on and ran after them. Seeing his sister leave, caused Jake to jump up from the floor to after them. Johnston was going to follow, but Gail called for him to stop. "Don't get involved," she said. "Let them handle this. Green children have to stick together. They will fight for each other." She was right. Jake had caught up with Elizabeth as they exited the clinic. "I get Eric and you get Kenchy," Elizabeth said to Jake. When they got outside they saw Eric take Kenchy by the collar and yell at him. Jake had to use all his strength to get Eric off of Kenchy. He then did his job and pulled Kenchy as far away as possible. Elizabeth grabbed Eric by the arm, begging him to come back inside. He pulled away from her and was heading back toward Kenchy when Elizabeth screamed, "JAKE." He turned at his sister scream. "Eric get inside now," he said to his brother sternly. "I will deal with this." Elizabeth got in front of Eric and started pushing him in the chest to get him to move. "Come on Eric," she said to him. "Lets go back inside. Jake can handle this, ok." Eric wasn't moving. "ERIC," she screamed at him. "You know who doesn't have time for your crap right now, April. She needs you in there with her and not out here fighting a battle that we all know Jake can handle on his own."

"He gave up. He just left her." Elizabeth looked back at Jake, who was having his own fight with Kenchy. "Trust me," she told her brother. "After Jake is through with him, he will see this through to the end. Now, Eric please, go back to April. She needs you know more then ever." She had gotten her brother turned around and on his way back inside. She hoped Jake had had the same success with Kenchy. He did. He was able to convince Kenchy to still "try" even though there was nothing left for him to do. Kenchy walked past the family in the hallway, barking orders. Eric turned to Jake and mouthed thank you as he followed Kenchy inside. "See Johnston," Gail said. "I told our kids could handle this. They will always be there for each other."

* * *

Its hard to lose one family member, but it is even harder to lose two. Especially when it was two in only a matter of hours. "You don't have to do this you know," Elizabeth said to Eric. He, along with nine other men from Jericho, were going to New Bern to help build more wind turbines for the town. "I have to," Eric told her. "I need to get away for a little while."

"Alright then. I am going to tell you the same thing I told Stanley, but I think it is you who should take on this mission being my brother and all." Eric crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for the "mission" his sister was going to send him on. "Constantino has informed me that the varsity team is still around. He wants a rematch between them and us."

"Like there is any competition there."

"Exactly. Anyway, if you happen to run in to a certain Marie Alverez, break both her wrists, ok." Eric did not know what to say to that. All he could do was laugh. "You are being a little harsh," he said.

"I'm being deadly serious. You do not mess with me and get away with it." When the two were in their sophomore year, Marie Alverez had played very rough during a basketball game. She had taken Elizabeth down and ended up breaking her wrist. Everyone on Jericho's side, and even some on New Bern's side, had a very good feeling that she had done it on purpose. "She took me out for an entire season," Elizabeth continued. "And this wrist here will never be the same." She waved the wrist in front of Eric. Eric grabbed it and put it down to her side. "How about I leave that to you?" Elizabeth had to admit that sounded really good. "Fine." Eric had another laugh as he gave his sister a goodbye hug. "I will be back before you know it."


	15. Refugee

Elizabeth could not believe Gray Anderson. Asking the refugees to leave after telling them to stay was a horrible thing to do. What was even more horrible was the fact that he had used tear gas to get them out of their sanctuary. How could someone do that to a whole bunch of innocent people? All they wanted was a place to stay. She got up to the front steps and had her hand on the doorknob when she heard a scream from inside. She rushed through the door and into the kitchen where she saw one of the refugees, Kyle, with her mother. Her mother was pleading for him to leave. "Where would you like me to go," he asked her.

"Anywhere, but here," Elizabeth answered him. He quickly turned to face her. Elizabeth knew she had to hold her ground and show him that she wasn't scared of him. Where the hell was Jake or her father when you really needed them? "Please," Gail begged. "Just leave her out of this."

"You heard what my mother said," Elizabeth told Kyle, still stern. "Get the hell out of our house." Kyle stood in silence, still staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared back. Kyle finally broke the silence. "Your Elizabeth Green."

"Point."

"My wife, she went to the University of Kansas. Played basketball. Her name was Linda Polo."

"1986 championship team. The last time the Jayhawks were in the playoffs. I saw her name on the banner. She was MVP."

"That's her. She died on the plane."

"I'm sorry." Kyle pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and sat down. Elizabeth went to do the same. She nodded to her mother to let her know that everything was alright. Gail did not seem so sure. "Anytime Kansas was on TV, Linda would never miss a game. She lost interest for awhile because, well, the teams were not that good. She regained interest again when, I guess, you were a freshman. You really impressed her. She said that she never saw a freshman make a name for herself like you did. She said you would lead that team to another championship."

"So much for that."

"We were at that game. The Elite Eight one. We got some really good seats, alumni and all. I swear Linda was the loudest. Those refs really screwed that game up."

"That's what everyone says."

"Its true. I admit I don't know much about the game, but Linda was teaching me. Even a novice could see they were wrong."

"Duh." The two laughed. Gail did too. She started to come around to Kyle. He wasn't there to hurt them. He was just there to save himself. "When I heard we were in Jericho all I could think about Linda. I wanted to meet you, for her. I know it would mean a lot to her."

"Well its nice to meet you Kyle."

"Yes it is," Gail said, sitting down across from them. "Why don't you tell us a little about your wife? I know my daughter is dying to here the specifics of her basketball career."

* * *

Gail and Elizabeth found Johnston waiting outside town hall. "Johnston," Gail said. "You can't, we can't, let Gray kick the refugees out of town. They are people just like us. They need our help. We would want their help if the situations were reversed."

"I don't know what we can do," Johnston said. Gail didn't either, but that was something they could come up with later. "One came to the house today," Gail said. Johnston had both a worried and angry look on his face. He did not like what his wife just said. "He wasn't there to hurt anyone," Elizabeth said. "He was looking for somewhere to go. Plus he wanted to meet me."

"Meet you," Johnston asked.

"Turns out his wife was part of the '86 Championship team. She was a fan of mine." Gail frantically went to the townspeople who had gathered, hoping to get more people on the save the refugee train. Luckily for the refugees, she was able to get enough people on board to help her keep the refugees in town.

* * *

The townspeople all cleaned out some stuff they didn't need to give to the refugees. Johnston was carrying the bags from his house, when Elizabeth stopped him. She opened one of the bags and rummaged through it, looking for something. She pulled out the first Jayhawk sweatshirt she had gotten when she was given the full scholarship. "You don't need that," her father said. "Don't you have enough of those."

"Yeah, but this one is for someone else. I want him to have it. It'll mean a lot." Johnston nodded to his daughter as he left. Elizabeth walked across the street to where Kyle and some of the refugees were moving in to one of the abandoned houses on the street. "Kyle," she called out. "This is for you." She handed him the sweatshirt. "It had paint stains on it and its kind of old, but it still says Jayhawks on it." Kyle unfolded the sweatshirt and looked at it. Then he clenched it towards his chest. "Thank you," he said. "This means so much to me."


	16. Homecoming

The sound of trucks roaring into town brought everyone out onto the main street. Everyone watched as truck beds carried wind turbines in from New Bern, along with the men who went from Jericho. Elizabeth had been hanging out with her team when the caravan entered town. The girls left her so she could go find her brother. She wasn't the only one looking for him. She noticed Mary talking to Stanley, then running off seeming very upset. "Stanley," Elizabeth said, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh Lizzie its good to see you." Elizabeth cut right to the chase. "Where's my brother?"

"He wasn't ready to come home yet. He's still upset."

"Lying to Mary is one thing. Lying to me is another." Stanley couldn't say anything because Jake had come over to welcome his friend home. "We didn't know you guys were going to be coming back so early," Jake said.

"Neither did we," Stanley said.

"Jake's near know," said Elizabeth. "Spill it Stanley. Time to tell the truth."

"The truth," Jake asked. Stanley pulled the two aside. He really didn't want to let Elizabeth in on this because he didn't want to worry her. But knowing Elizabeth has well as he did, there was no way she wasn't going to be in on this. "Eric didn't come back with us," he said.

"What," Jake exclaimed.

"What I told Mary was the truth: Eric was still really bent out of shape over April and didn't want to come home. Then all of a sudden he doesn't show up and we don't see him again. I knew he was upset, but that never stopped him from helping us out."

"You have no idea where he went to," Elizabeth asked.

"None. I started asking around and no one would tell me anything. We started getting escorts everywhere. Then, out of the blue, they tell us we are going home."

"What the hell is going on over there?"

"I don't know Lizzie. None of us do. If I knew anything you would know it to."

"We know Stanley," Jake said. "Thanks for what you did tell us. Now get going. I know Bonnie wants to see you. Mimi too."

"If Bonnie hasn't killed her yet," Elizabeth called after him. She turned to Jake. "From the first day Constantino showed up in Jericho I knew there was something fishy going on."

"You got that right."

"If only I could figure out what it was."

"Something not good, that's for sure."

"Eric makes the perfect hostage. He's not the Eric we know."

"That or he knows something he's not supposed to."

"You have to go."

"I know."

"Not alone though."

"I won't. I have someone in mind."

"I'll tell the parental units. Do I tell them the truth?" Jake thought about it for a minute. "Tell Dad everything, including me going after him. He'll think of what he should tell Mom and what he shouldn't."

"You got it." She gave her brother a goodbye hug and kiss on the cheek. "Be careful," she warned as he made his way on his rescue mission.

* * *

The clinic was in chaos. There was a shoot out at the salt mine. All the injured, and even the dead, were piling in. Gail had Elizabeth directing traffic. By the time things had calmed down, everyone was exhausted. "I can play an entire basketball game and not be this tired," Elizabeth said, as she slumped down next to her mother. Johnston found the two, pretty much asleep. He informed them that he was on his way to New Bern to get his boys back. He told his girls not to worry and to go get some sleep. They really were exhausted. Before leaving, he pulled Elizabeth aside. "Your usually assignment when I am not around is on," he said.

"Watch Gray. You got it Major Dad." She gave him a little salute. He laughed at his daughter. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupider then he already has. I know there is nothing you can do, but maybe when I get back…"

"There will be nothing you can do either. The only thing I can do it hope he sits back and keeps his mouth shut. If not, maybe I can distract him from doing anything else."

* * *

Elizabeth was doing exactly what her father asked: she was babysitting Gray. She figured if she planted her butt in his office, she could be there for everything. It would also keep him from running the town even further into the ground because he would be to busy trying to kick her out. She wasn't the only one to drop in on his office. It was the first place her father and Jake came when they got back from New Bern. Robert Hawkins was with them. Elizabeth greeted them and asked about Eric. Jake told her the doctors were checking him out, but it wasn't that bad. He was lying to her. Like it she wouldn't find out for herself. She also thanked Hawkins for helping out her family. "So, how bad it is," she asked. She wanted to know what was going on in New Bern. The three told their tale, filling Gray in on the weapons and stuff they had found. Elizabeth had heard enough. She knew Constantino could not be trusted. She was on her way to see Eric when Stanley came in with a little kid, who had a walkie talkie. Elizabeth, curious as always, put off seeing Eric to see what was going on with the walkie talkie. Gray turned it on and Constantino's voice rang through the office. He told the young boy to come home and he was gone. Constantino then started with his demands. He wanted, make that needed, seven of Jericho's farms. One of those was Stanley's, the biggest farm in Jericho. He also demanded that New Bern be given half of Jericho's salt mine. Jericho had four hours to meet New Bern's demands Gray, having no idea what to do, just told Constantino that he didn't understand what was going on. What Constantino said next made the situation go from bad to worse. "Jericho is about to be invaded. For the sake of your people, I'm asking you to surrender."

* * *

Mom was helping Eric get dressed when Elizabeth arrived. She was wishing she had not been so noisy as to what was going to come out the walkie talking. Right now, though, her main concern was her brother. She gave him a hug, but pulled away as he winced in pain. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Its fine," he said, pulling her back in. "Sorry it took me so long to get back. I think Marie Alverez knew I was coming for her. Man, that girl can hide." Elizabeth let out a sarcastic laugh. "If you weren't so beat up already I'd make sure you were. So, you good?"

"I've been better."

"That's not what I meant." Eric knew what she meant. She was making sure he was going alright after April's death. "I'll be fine. I promise."


	17. Did Someone Declare War

Johnston had asked his daughter to hurry back after visiting her brother. He wanted her expertise. What expertise she had asked him. They were going to war and he wanted his daughter, who hasn't even graduated from college, helping out. She was flattered, but still did not understand it. This was something she was not prepared for. She had asked him about it, explaining to him that this was not something she was qualified for. He wanted someone there he trusted, someone who used their head and thought things out. Hopefully all of them, Gray included, could get Jericho out of this safe and sound. The four hour deadline was up and she wanted to see if they had made any progress. A loud whistling sound followed her to town hall. She looked up, looking to see what it was, and saw something falling from the sky. She didn't have time to react before she was thrown a few feet from where she was standing. Luckily for her, she didn't hit any walls. She did get some scrapes on her body from the fall though. She checked to make sure all she got was scrapes. Her wrist hurt, but that was to be expected. She checked it to make sure it was just the normal pain that came when it was hit wrong. After making sure she was ok, she made her way to the people lying in the street to check on them. She didn't realize her mother was one of those people until she heard Jake calling out to her. She looked to see him trying to wake his mother up and ran to them. Gail had a cut on her head. The two tried to wake their mother up when more whistling rang through the sky. Jake shielded his mother with his body, pulling Elizabeth down next to them. Elizabeth covered her head as another explosion rang through the street. "Elizabeth help me get Mom off the street," Jake said after he was sure it was safe to move. As they were moving her, Gail started to wake up. She seemed disoriented, but Jake said that would be expected. He looked at his sister and saw the scrapes on her head and arms. "Jeez Lizzie," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good." Johnston had come from town hall. He checked his wife who complained about not being able to hear. Jake told him that her ears were ringing from the noise and that would go away. Johnston checked out his daughter, causing her to winch when he brushed the scrape on her cheek. She slapped his hand away and said, "Its nothing. A little peroxide and a band aid and I will be as good as new." Eric had joined them at this point. He checked to make sure his mom was alright. He noticed Elizabeth rubbing her wrist. "Lizzie, your wrist?"

"Its fine. I just landed on it." She shook it in his face. "See," she said. "Nothing broken, sprained, or torn. Just hurt." She looked at her father. "Dad, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Gray came out of town hall to survey the damage. He had the walkie talkie with him and Constantino came back on. Gray screamed and yelled at him like it would do anything. Constantino did not seemed fazed and warned Gray of a bigger attack if his demands were not met within the hour.

* * *

Gail said that she felt well enough to go back to the clinic and help out with the injured. She wanted Elizabeth to come with her, but Elizabeth wanted to stay with her father and brothers. Gail hated the idea, but understood. She was safe with them. They were waiting to hear word on the mission Gray had sent Stanley and some men on to take out Constantino's men. Elizabeth referred to it as a suicide mission. Eric must have agreed with her because he tried to stop it. They were both right. Stanley had somehow managed to get back to town, but he was alone. Everyone had died. Stanley didn't look to great himself. "Look what you did," Elizabeth screamed at Gray. "You got those people killed." Gray didn't say anything. "That was stupid. You have to admit it know Gray. You are an idiot." She turned to Stanley who kept murmuring how everyone was dead. Now it was Jake's turn to get mad at Gray, but unlike Elizabeth he didn't use his words. He charged at Gray. Johnston and Eric tried to pull him off. Elizabeth stood to the side screaming, "Jake stop. Its not worth it. He's not worth it." Johnston ordered everyone to go to Bailey's. They needed to sit down and think about this. As she was leaving Elizabeth turned to Gray and said, "If I were you I would sit back and listen to everything he has to say." By he, she meant her father. "He is the only person that is going to be able to get you out of this mess."

* * *

Eric was ordered by his father to make sure that Gray didn't make any deals with Constantino. On his way he grabbed Elizabeth. A deal was going to have to be made with New Bern. Eric's job was to have Gray stall Constantino for as long as possible. That was where Elizabeth came in. Eric figured in order to do this he would have Gray make counter deals to Constantino, even though he knew Constantino would never go for it. There was no one better at making deals then her. That is why Eric knew she would be a great lawyer some day. Before she told Jake, Eric was the only person who knew. He gave her his full support, helping her out whenever he could. Before they invaded the basement of town hall, Eric warned her not to come anywhere near the room until he told her too. It was going to get dangerous. He was right. The group was met with guns and Gray ordering his team to get them out. Like on cue, Constantino came over the walkie talkie. Eric told Gray the plan, just hoping he would use his head and go for it. It took Gray a minute to agree to it, but he finally told Constantino that he wanted to amend the deal. That was when Eric called for Elizabeth. "What the hell is she doing here," Gray demanded.

"Nice to see you too Gray," Elizabeth said, with a hit of sarcasm in her voice.

"You need help with those deal amendments," Eric answered Gray. "There is no one better at making deals then this girl."

"Heck, maybe I can even stop this myself," Elizabeth said, knowing she didn't have a chance. "So listen up Gray. Here is how this is going to work? Tell him the Richmond farm is out of the question." Stanley, who had accompanied Eric, seemed happy with this. "Tell him he can't possible think we will make any deals that involve taking pretty much all out farmland. He can have enough farms to equal the acreage of the Richmond farm. Then move on to the salt mine. He can have a percentage, but half is out of the question, for now."

"For now." Gray didn't like it.

"Shut up and listen," Eric said. "Go on Lizzie."

"Twenty five percent, to start. They want more, they are going to have to work for it." Gray started to draw things out with Constantino, using some of what Elizabeth suggested and adding some of his own ideas. After awhile, Gray started to come to trust Elizabeth because it seemed like Constantino was actually listening. Every once in awhile Gray would stop and look to Elizabeth for help. There were times when Elizabeth had to turn to Eric and see what his thoughts were. They all thought things were going well, but then Constantino caught on to their stall tactics. He warned them they only had thirty seconds before New Bern raided them with bombs. Gray tried to get Constantino back on the walkie talkie, while everyone braced themselves for impact. Impact never came. Johnston did instead. He told them how his team had taken out the mortars. Then he said, "What is my daughter doing here?"

"She's the deal maker in the family," Eric answered. "I needed help to make this sound good. It worked for awhile."

"Maybe you should have gone to law school," Johnston said to his daughter. Eric and Elizabeth looked at each other, smiling. Constantino was back, letting everyone in the room know that there was a war coming for them. Gray looked at Elizabeth, remembering what she had said to him earlier in the day. Then he turned to Johnston. "I need your help," he said. Johnston nodded to Gray and started giving out the orders.

Like the mayor he used to be, Johnston got up in front of the town and gave the speech to rally the townspeople. Jake then took his place to call for all those able-bodied and over the age of sixteen to come get a gun if they need one. Johnston told his wife and daughter what their part in this war would be. Gail was to help with the medical supplies. Elizabeth would be doing what she wanted to do, working behind the scenes. She would be in charge of keeping track of who was where and relaying communications. Jericho was going to war.


	18. Saying GoodbyeAgain

It had been Emily's job to get Gail and Elizabeth to Stanley's house. She entered with Gail in front of her, but there was no sign of Elizabeth. "She's outside," Emily said to Jake before he could ask about her. "She's not ready for this." Jake and Eric looked at each other, feeling horrible about what Elizabeth was thinking. "Go to her," Eric said. "For something like this, you're the one she wants. She needs you now more then ever." Jake took a deep breath and walked out on the front porch. Elizabeth was standing with her hands on the railings. "He's dead isn't he," she asked, feeling Jake coming up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Jake, just tell me." Jake took a deep breath in and let it out. "I'm sorry Lizzie. He didn't make it." Elizabeth didn't say anything, she didn't make a sound, and she didn't move. "Lizzie…"

"Stop. Just don't say anything." Jake turned his sister around so that he could look her in the eye. The tears were there, but she wasn't going to let them fall. "Lizzie…"

"What did I say about talking?" Putting his arms around her, he pulled her into a long hug. He held her as tight as he could. If there was one thing Jake couldn't stand, it was seeing his sister cry. "I am so sorry," he said to her over and over. Elizabeth couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed into her brothers chest, uncontrollably. Jake just let her do it, not saying anything until she pulled away. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and her eyes. "I was ready for it when he was sick months ago," she said. "I wasn't ready for it now."

"No one was."

"I'm not ready to go in there."

"Then we will stay out here." He pointed over to the swing that was on Stanley's front porch and the two sat down. "We can stay out here until your ready." She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm her. Eric had gotten worried, so he made his way outside. Seeing him, Elizabeth stood up and gave her brother a hug. "How are you angel," he asked.

"I don't know." Her and Eric took a seat next to Jake on the swing. The three sat there in silence. "If Dad could see us now," Eric said. "All three of us, just being together. I can't remember the last time this happened."

"Your wedding," Elizabeth said to him.

"Ah yes, your wedding. Fun night," Jake said.

"Do you even remember his wedding?"

"Yeah. I gave the best man speech."

"You had to mention Eric's musical theater stage didn't you."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Eric added.

"Please Eric. Everyone thought he was kidding." Eric gave her an unbelieving look. "I'm serious. The only people that know its true are those of us who had to live through it."

"That was a great day," Jake said. "Everyone wrote me a speech to give."

"Except me," Elizabeth said. "I had faith in you."

"Listen Lizzie," Jake said. "Dad asked me to tell you something. He wants you to know that he is so proud of what you have been doing here." This was the last thing Elizabeth wanted to hear right now. She felt the tears coming back. "We all are proud of how you've taken charge," Eric added. "He wants you to know that behind the scenes suits you. He wants you to stick with it."

"He also wanted you to know how much he loves you." Elizabeth put her head in her hands and started to cry again. Both of her brothers put their hands on her back in order to comfort her. The front door open and everyone inside came out. "We thought we would give your mother some time alone," Stanley said. He knelt down to Elizabeth. "I am so sorry Lizzie," he said giving her a hug. The Green children stood up. "Guess I have to go in now," Elizabeth said to Jake.

"Not it you don't want to," Jake told her.

"I have to."

"We'll go together," Eric offered. The three made their way into the house. Elizabeth saw her father lying on the kitchen table. Her mother was leaning over his body, crying. Elizabeth started towards the kitchen, but stopped to face her brothers. "I'll take care of her," she said. "I'll take care of this."

"Lizzie, you don't have to do this," Eric said.

"I do. You two need to fight this."

"Are you sure your alright," Jake asked.

"Stop worrying about me and start worrying about this town." Elizabeth turned to look in the kitchen and then back at her brothers. "You two need to go and end this. For Dad."


End file.
